


The Swear Jar

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Yev begins to grow, Ian has an idea to improve the language in the Milkovich household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swear Jar

Ian lay sprawled on the carpet of the Milkovich living room, Yevy crawling back and forth between Ian and the couch. “That’s it Yevy!! You’re doing it!!”

Mickey came out of his bedroom rubbing his eyes, “the fuck you doing?” He asked gently as he came over to kiss his boyfriend good morning on the cheek.

"Look Mick! Yevy’s crawling!" Ian said, and in that moment, sounding prouder than either of Yevys biological parents.

 

“Well isn’t that what babies do..?”

“Well not this baby, at least not until today,” Ian said not looking away from Yevy,“Look.at him go!!”

“Yeah, he’s a regular Usain fucking Bolt.” Mickey said rolling his eyes but a smile managing to roll on his face, “so did you want breakfast or what?”

Ian smiled, “Pancakes?”

Mickey walked to the kitchen, “well what the fuck else is there?”

“You know you really should watch your language around the baby, at this rate Yevy’s first words.will be ‘Fuck you’”

Mickey laughed, “well those were my first words, and I turned out okay.”

“The jury’s still out on that one,” Ian said rolling his eyes, he picked up.Yevy from the ground.and threw him up on his shoulders as he walked to the kitchen, Yevy giggling the entire way. “But seriously Mick, for Yevy, we have to minimize the amount of obscenities in the house, kids are sponges for that kind of stuff”

Mickey looked at Ian, he knew when he said ‘we’ he really meant just him. Mickey sighed as he poured the Bisquick in the bowl, “Fine.”

“Maybe we could start a swear jar.”

“What the fuck is a swear jar?” Mickey asked, Ian raising his eyebrows high when Mickey swore, and Mickey just flipped him off but gave him an apologetic smile at the same time.

Ian shrugged, “well every time you swear, you put a dollar in a jar.”

“Well that’s a stupid ass idea,” Mickey said, as he stirred in the Milk and oil for the pancakes, he looked over at Ian who’s eyebrows were fucking raised again. Mickey sighed again, “Which one stupid or ass?”

“Both!” Ian said pouting slightly.

Mickey rolled his eyes but kneeled down in front of the cupboards, he couldn’t find a fucking jar but he found a used beer can. He rinsed it out a little and set it on the counter and reached into his pockets and put in 3 crumpled dollar bills. “Happy now? It’s a fu—dging swear can” Mickey said, turning to Ian who was grinning as widely as the fucking Cheshire cat.

"Ecstatic," Ian said handing Yevy over to Mickey, "Here, you hold him for a while, I’ll finish the pancakes."

Mickey reached for the giggling Yevy, and put him on his hip, “so does the swear can apply to only us, or everyone who comes in the house?” Mickey asked bouncing the little monkey on his knee as he sat at the kitchen table. “And what if I swear outside the house? And what do we do with all the money in the swear can once its full?” It actually took almost all of Mickey’s will power to get all that out without swearing. Some people knew how to speak fucking French or stupid Swedish, but Mickey knew obscenities, he was fluent.

Ian looked like he was thinking as he cut up the bananas to.put in the batter. “Yes it applies to everyone in the house, visitors too, but we have to.tell them.before they come in. It only applies outside the house if you’re with Yevy, and once we fill the swear can, we use the money to buy clothes and things for Yev.”

Mickey nodded sighing, this idea was going to be a bitch. But for Ian, he would do fucking anything. He’d rip out his own fucking tongue if it made Ian happy, luckily he knew that Ian loved his tongue.

Mickey began blowing in Yev’s face who giggled and began opening his mouth as if trying to bite the air. Mickey smiled, he had.grown quite attached to Yevy over the past couple months, thanks to Ian mostly. It was hard not to love Yevgeny, he seemed to be the happiest kid ever. Mickey supposed he could minimize the swearing to keep both his men happy. “What about Lana though?” Mickey asked.

"You mean the couple days a month she actually takes care of him?" Mickey shrugged, and Ian continued thoughtfully, "Well, we can ask, but I mean no one’s there to enforce it."

Lucky whore. Mickey sniffed, smelling smoke, “is something burning?”

"Fuck! the pancakes." Mickey burst out laughing, "swearcan fire crotch." Mickey said pointing. Ian groaned but smiled slightly as he pushed a bill in the can. Ian tossed the burnt pancakes and poured more batter on the pan.

"Oh another idea I had, we shouldn’t call.each other by our names or nicknames anymore but Daddy and Papa. so that Yevy starts calling us that."

Fuck. Ian was a fucking idea machine today, Mickey sighed, “Am I papa or daddy?” he asked.

Ian turned to him grinning as he placed his banana.pancakes on his plate. Mickeys final.thought before he devoured his pancakes was it’s a good thing I fucking love this kid.


End file.
